Kisah Masa Kecil
by Aqua Freeze
Summary: Naruto,murid paling bodoh dikelas. Sasuke murid paling pandai di kelas. Mungkinkah mereka berdua bisa berteman?  Kisah persahabatan Naruto dan Sasuke dalam song-fic


Title : Kisah Masa Kecil

Author : Aqua Freeze

Fandom : Naruto

Characters : Naruto & Sasuke

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Summary : Naruto,murid paling bodoh dikelas. Sasuke murid paling pandai di kelas. Mungkinkah mereka berdua bisa berteman?

Kisah persahabatan Naruto dan Sasuke dalam song-fic

**Kisah Masa Kecil**

_/Dai kirai,anata itsumo waratte ite_

_Tsuyokute kawaikute ninkimono de_

_Dai kirai,watashi,guzu de noroma de_

_Dare ni mo hitsuyou to saretenai/_

_[I hate it,you're always smiling_

_Such a strong,cute and popular person_

_I hate it,I am a slow,a dunce_

_No one needs me at all...]_

Siang hari di Akademi Ninja Konoha Gakure…

"Hei Naruto! Lagi-lagi kau bolos saat jam pelajaran ya!" Iruka-sensei menegur anak laki-laki berambut kuning itu.

"Habisnya pelajaran teori itu membosankan! Aku kan harus berlatih supaya jadi ninja hebat dan kemudian menjadi Hokage. Karena itu aku tidak punya waktu untuk teori-teori…."

DUAKKK…! Belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan kata-katanya,kepalanya sudah benjol dipukul Iruka-sensei.

"Aduuh,sakit! Kenapa memukulku?"

"Dasar bodoh! Ninja yang hebat tidak akan membolos saat jam pelajaran. Coba kau lihat Sasuke itu,dia bisa jadi pandai karena tidak pernah membolos!"

"Haaah…Sasuke! Sasuke! Kenapa selalu dia! Menyebalkan!" Naruto marah kerena selalu dibanding-bandingkan dengan Sasuke.

Meski ia selalu bilang kalau dirinya lebih hebat dari Sasuke, ia sadar kalau Sasukle memang jauh lebih hebat dari dirinya. Sasuke pandai,kuat dan terkenal. Sedangkan dirinya lemah, hanya anak bodoh yang tidak dibutuhkan. Bahkan semua orang membencinya dan tidak mau mengakui keberadaannya.

"Jangan marah begitu,ayo cepat kembali ke kelas. Kalau tidak, kau tidak akan ktraktir Ramen Ichiraku lagi!" ancam Iruka-sensei.

"Iya,iya,aku akan kembali ke kelas. Tapi nanti traktir aku makan ramen ya,Iruka-sensei! Hihi…"

"Haaah,kau ini… Baiklah,nanti kau kutraktir."

"Horeee! Tunggu aku Ramen Ichiraku!"

_/Atama mo yokute itsumo suki ga nakute_

_Watashi nado kitto baka ni sareteru/_

_[You're always skilled and don't seem to have weak points_

_I'm sure you often make fun of peole like me]_

Jam istirahat kali ini dipergunakan murid-murid di akademi ninja untuk berlatih menggunakan shuriken di halaman belakang. Tak terkecuali Sasuke, ia pun mencoba kemampuannya menggunakan shuriken. Semua shurikennya tepat mengenai sasaran yang ditempel di pohon. Semua kagum melihatnya.

"Kyaaa… Sasuke memang hebat! Keren sekali!" teriak gadis berambut pink,histeris.

"Sakura,lihat aku! Kalau cuma begitu saja aku juga bisa!" kata Naruto tidak mau kalah dari Sasuke.

Tapi, semua shurikennya meleset. Semua orang menertawainya dan mengatainya 'bodoh', 'payah' dan kata-kata menyakitkan lainnya. Ia merasa sangat malu sekaligus marah akan kelemahannya. Ia berpikir, orang yang tidak punya titik kelemahan seperti Sasuke pasti juga menertawainya.

Naruto melihat ke arah Sasuke. Ia terkejut, dari semua orang yang ada di sana, hanya Sasuke yang tidak menertawainya.

"Bodoh! Berlatihlah lebih keras!" kata Sasuke sambil memutar badannya membelakangi Naruto dan mulai melangkah meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Menyebalkan! Aku pasti akan mengalahkanmu Sasuke!" Meski bilang begitu, entah kenapa dalam hati ia merasa senang.

_/Hontou wa hanashi kakete mitakute_

_Tomodachi ni naritai to omottete/_

_[Actually, I want to try talking to you_

_I think, maybe we can become friends]_

Matahari hampir terbenam, setelah kenyang ditraktir makan ramen oleh Iruka-sensei, Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumahnya tercinta. Di tengah perjalanan pulang, ia melihat seorang anak laki-lak berambut hitam sedang duduk sendiri di tepi danau. Setelah ia perhatikan baik-baik, ternyata itu Sasuke.

Sebenarnya dari dulu ia ingin sekali mencoba mengajak bicara Sasuke, siapa tahu akan jadi teman baik. Tapi karena Sasuke adalah murid yang pandai ia tidak pernah bisa mendekat karena dirinya bodoh. Ia jadi merasa iri dan akhirnya bertekad untuk menyaingi Sasuke.

_/Urayama shiku omotteta anata ga_

_Hitori kata furuwasete, naite ita yo/_

_[You, whom I've always envied,_

_Were trembling by yourself,crying hurt]_

Naruto menuruni tangga menuju tepi danau untuk menemui anak laki-laki yang selalu membuatnya iri itu.

"Hoi, Sasuke! Sedang apa kau sendirian di sini?" sapa Naruto sambil menepuk bahu Sasuke yang langsung terkejut karenanya.

"Na,Naruto! Apa yang…"

"Sasuke kau…"

"Diam! Mataku kemasukan debu,bodoh!" kata Sasuke sambil menghapus air matanya di wajahnya.

"Kau menangis."

"Mana mungkin! Sudah kubilang,mataku…"

"Tidak apa. Aku mengerti perasaanmu," Naruto menundukkan kepala. Mengingat apa yang diceritakan Iruka-sensei di warung Ramen Ichiraku tadi.

_/Nee,anata mo hitori obiete ru no?_

_Minna mijime de yowai no kana…_

_Motto yuuk ga atta nara_

_Watashi,anata,dakishimeteta/_

_[Hey,heve you ever been scared and all alone?_

_I guess everyone can be miserable and weak…_

_If I had more courage,_

_I would've hugged you tight]_

Tadi Iruka-sensei memberitahu Naruto tentang apa yang terjadi dengan Keluarga Uchiha. Seluruh Keluarga Uchiha kecuali Sasuke, dibunuh oleh Itachi, kakak Sasuke. Sekarang ini Sasuke hidup sebatang kara, sama seperti Naruto. Iruka-sensei ingin Naruto dan Sasuke berteman karena mungkin yang paling bisa memahami perasaan Sasuke hanya Naruto dan juga sebaliknya.

"Sebenarnya kau kesepian kan,Sasuke?"

"Aku tidak kesepian!" bentak Sasuke.

"Aku tahu kau hidup sebatang kara,sama sepertiku… Hidup sendirian itu, menyakitkan ya," Naruto mulai meneteskan air mata.

"Bodoh! Kenapa kau malah menangis?"

"Diam kau! Kau sendiri juga terlihat ingin menangis!"

"Aku tidak!" Sasuke menyangkal.

"Iya!"

"Tidak!"

"Iya!"

"Ti…" Sasuke sudah tidak kuat lagi menahan air matanya. Ia pun segera duduk memeluk lutut di tepi danau agar mukanya saat menagis tidak terlihat oleh Naruto. Naruto pun melakukan hal sama di samping Sasuke.

Sore itu, kedua anak laki-laki berusia 9 tahun itu menangis di tepi danau. Tanpa perlu berkata apa-apa, mereka berdua bisa saling memahami penderitaan yang mereka alami karena hidup sebatang kara. Mengetahui ada yang bisa memahami perasaan mareka membuat kedua anak laki-laki itu merasa lebih tenang.

Beberapa saat kemudian…

"Hei,Naruto, berjanjilah untuk tidak menceritakan hal ini pada siapapun!" Sasuke meninju lengan Naruto yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Hihi.. besok akan kuceritakan pada teman-teman! Ternyata Sasuke anak yang cengeng ya!" kata Naruto sambil berlari meninggalakan Sasuke.

"Narutooo!" Sasuke berlari mengejar Naruto.

Sejak hari itu, kisah persahabatan Naruto dan Sasuke dimulai. Meski Naruto masih saja merasa kesal tiap kali kalah dari Sasuke dan meski Sasuke semakin sering mengatai Naruto 'bodoh', ikatan persahabatan mereka terjalin semakin kuat seiring berjalannya waktu.

0O0

NOTE : Akhirnya song-fic ini berhasil kuselesaikan setelah terhenti cukup lama….

Lagu yang kupakai adalah Dakishimetai [OSt Super Gals]. Saat membaca translate nya, aku menyadari bahwa kisah dalam lagu itu mirip sekali dengan kisah Naruto dan Sasuke. Dan akhirnya kuputuskan untuk membuat song-fic dengan lagu itu.

Setting waktunya sengaja kuambil saat mereka masih kecil,karena kupikir mereka tidak akan menangis seperti itu setelah mereka berusia belasan tahun. Hehe.. ^^;

Komentar/kritik/saran?


End file.
